


New Home

by Athanasia (angelusmusicorum)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/Athanasia
Summary: You pack the rest of your things.





	New Home

_2:52 PM._

 

You had been waiting in the car for over 15 minutes. Your mind screaming at you to take everything back while your hands itched to turn on the engine and just leave. Your only way of telling time now was the clock. Since the break up, time blurred together making it harder to remember events though everything seemed unimportant besides the one now. You had messaged Barry on when you could come over to get your things and ended up agreeing at 3:10 PM today. 18 minutes from now.

 

With the time you had, you focused on easing your breathing, trying to gather all your strength to make things easier. To make leaving him, leaving _yourself_ easier. The steps were heavy as you walked towards the ever familiar door, one that used to welcome you. Your hand grazed the door frame gently before you knocked; the harsh sound making you flinch.

 

By the time Barry had swung open the door, you swore that you were in control but one look at his tall frame had thrown everything out of the window. Against your wishes, your body automatically softened at the sight of Barry’s. His lanky figure that would lean against your back as he wrapped you in one of his hugs. You bit your lip to wake yourself out of the memory. Though it was a sight that you used to welcome, it seemed to burn now. Averting your eyes from his, you asked. “Sorry I’m late.. I.. Is now a good time for me to grab my things?”

 

Nothing. He stared at you for what seemed like eternity; your words falling into awkward silence before he nodded stiffly. His body moved to welcome you inside your- _his_ home. Legs practically flying up the stairs, heading straight to the room that you both had shared, heart leaping out of her chest. With a frenzy, you shoved everything in the box, pausing at things that he had given to you (the sight taunted you) before ultimately deciding to leave them. 30 minutes had past by the time you finished grabbing everything… or at least you hoped everything but you couldn’t stay any longer without risking the urge to take everything back.

 

Taking one last sad glance, you steeled yourself before coming towards the living room. Your eyes immediately locked in on Barry’s figure hunched over the kitchen table. His face resting on his palms as if he was trying to block out his surroundings. Taking the chance, you cleared your throat. “That’s everything.”

 

His head shot up at the sound of your voice, eyes piercing into your soul. You directed your gaze towards the ground briefly. “Thanks for letting me come over and get them.” Awkwardly gesturing your head to the box in your arms.

 

“Yeah..” He breathed out heavily. Your heart stopped upon hearing his voice for the first time in weeks. “Do you need help bringing it down?”

 

The box was heavy and normally you would have welcomed the help but you couldn’t be near him for much longer without crumbling.

 

“No.” You said firmly (to yourself). “I’ll let myself out.” And as quickly as you could with the heavy box, you darted to the door, barely managing to get to the door before he called out.

 

“Wait!” His tone was frantic, as if he had expected this to be a nightmare, that you would never walk out those doors again like last time. “Don’t go.”

 

Your ears picked up him coming closer, your body begging to be held in his arms again as he came close to you. “ _Please_ don’t leave again. I can’t watch you go, not again. I love you.” The words came from him as if it was second nature. Your heart traitorously speeding up after hearing your favorite words from him. His voice crumbled with each word, familiar sobs interrupting his words.

 

You didn’t turn around, you _couldn’t_. Your silence had burned him, only egging him on as his words flew out, fumbling over each one. “I’ll make this work. I’ll do better. _Just please don’t go_. _Stay_.”

 

“I can’t.” You answered after a heartbreaking pause. “I- _I can’t_ do this again, Barry. You’re never going to let me in. You’re always going to _keep_ things from me because you feel like you have to protect me. I love you.” You say the last part with a finality that almost causes him to smile. “But no matter what we do, it’s _never_ going to be enough for us to work. _I’m sorry_.” His breath catches at her words. “Please.. Please take care of yourself.” With those final words, you flew out of the apartment and ran towards your car.

 

Tears invaded your eyes as you fight the urge to stay there in your car and let it out. But you knew that staying meant you’d never leave or worse, you’d come right back to him and start the process all over again. You loved him, you do but you couldn’t let it happen to yourself again, to _him_. So with a shaky breath, you wiped the tears from your eyes and turn the engine on and drive to whatever bleak future that was in front of you. A future where there was no him and you. A future without _him_.


End file.
